


As My Host Wishes

by Flying_Condors, Nitrobot



Series: How To Be Eaten By A Woman [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Tentacles, Xeno, symbiote assumes human form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Condors/pseuds/Flying_Condors, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: In the face of having to cut losses in battles with Spider-man, Venom's host becomes more and more disgruntled. However, the symbiote ensures that its newest host won't go as easily as the last one.(Undergone rewrite 25/04/2018)





	As My Host Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A note from FlyingCondors:  
> I have to say, for a debut to AO3, I was expecting to have something Transformers related. Alas, my thirstiness for tentacles made me prioritize this. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> I credit at least more than half of these ideas to Nitrobot. I wouldn't have been able to get past 650 words so quickly without her help! (That and it's no secret that Venomous Vanity was a direct inspiration for this)
> 
> A note from Nitrobot:  
> I regret nothing.  
> (theres a mix of both Eddie's and the symbiotes perspectives partly because of co-writing conflicts and partly because I imagine they'd be able to tell what the other is feeling/thinking)

"Just... hold on... a few more steps..."

Another altercation between Venom and the infamous web slinger had left Eddie dangerously exhausted, barely clinging to consciousness as they threw punches at Spiderman. Though they were close to causing him critical damage, the symbiote sensed Eddie slipping faster than it could heal him. Holding concern toward its current host over the grudge it had toward his former one, it parried a few of the spider’s attack before throwing him off and making their escape.

Now they were back at his home, Eddie barely managing to climb up the several flights of stairs as the symbiote, disguised as a black leather jacket, assisted by gripping the handrail and pulling him up. They stumbled toward the door, unlocking it and throwing it open, paying no mind to the noise.

“We almost had him that time,” Eddie groaned, slamming the door shut with his foot and slumping onto the corduroy armchair in the small area of the studio apartment. Without the symbiote guiding him he might have collapsed right on the floor. “Just a few good ones to the head and we coulda knocked his lights out for good.”

 _'You had nearly pushed yourself to what you call your breaking point'_ , the symbiote reasoned, noting the familiar sudden swell of self-loathing that came through their bond. ' _There would have been no reason to continue if it was likely that we wouldn’t come out of it alive.'_

“Yeah... no thanks to me,” Eddie remarked, lifting himself off as he shuffled himself over to the kitchenette. He opened the refrigerator, reaching in for a beer and easily twisting off the cap with his bare hands.

The symbiote gave no answer as Eddie downed the bottle in one go, letting a sigh past his lips as he closed the fridge door and sat heavily on his bed. Throwing a glance at the analog alarm on his bedside drawer, he groaned as he saw he only had four hours of rest left before being thrown back into the grind at his lowly occupation.

“I bet sticking to such a crappy sleep schedule is why I cost us that fight." He yawned, setting the empty glass bottle next to clock and mentally pulling the symbiote back from over his body.

Even as it rippled away over his bare skin and retreated to that dark warm place in his head, it was still silent. Eddie shrugged it off, figuring that it was just as tired as he was as he leaned backwards onto the rumbled sheets, blinking as he slowly succumbed into a deep slumber...

Though it was not as peaceful as he had expected.

In another one of his lucid dreams, Eddie found himself lying on his side, bathed in a strange, violet light. He felt uneased, sensing the symbiote’s presence probe through a certain area of his mind, one right next to where it usually went, that he would best have left unexplored.

“H-hey, would you cut that out?”

The symbiote paused its search suddenly, and he did not feel any more intrusions. Thinking that it had easily backed off, he waited anxiously for everything around him to fade off into safe darkness, or for the ambiance to change.

The latter happened, but not in any way he would have imagined.

It took him a long while to realise that there was something watching him in the surrounding darkness of his own head. And even when he saw it, he barely recognized it as, at the corner of his eye, the figure picked itself up and walked- no... _stalked_ \- towards him. He turned to face it, adjusting his eyes so that he could see the oil-black flesh and smooth features.

He swore it was his symbiote... but at the same time, it was something he'd never seen before. As it got closer, he gazed upon wide set hips, shapely thighs, and curved waist, realizing that this figure was incredibly feminine. He watched as white markings crept up from its... from _her_ sides, forming the familiar spider across her large breasts and splashing wide eye patches on her otherwise blank face.

Just a few steps from him, she paused, kneeling down to his level as she crawled over to where he was. He hesitated, wondering whether he should back away or stick around to see what the symbiote had planned for him.

Before he could make his decision, the womanly humanoid placed a hand on his shoulder. Eddie looked at her eye markings, anticipating a violent move, when she suddenly reached in and pulled him in an embrace, placing his head in between her bosom and slender neck.

Slim fingers rustled through his hair as she sighed. "I put Eddie in danger. Made him angry. I am sorry.”

“Uh... that's... alright." Eddie replied, a bit off-put at her expressed concern and at how she could support his head while feeling so soft, like his head was on a water balloon. "I'm not angry at you... we've been in that kind of danger enough before, anyhow." Danger was hardly something for him to worry about, when he knew exactly what he was getting into when he bonded with the symbiote.

Well... he _thought_ he knew exactly what. This was... unexpected, to say the least. Not that the symbiote seemed to notice. Eddie had to pull away from her touch to give her a second look over, assuring himself that he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"W-Why... why do you look like that?" he asked. The eye marks creased, as if she was blinking at him.

"Does this form not soothe you?" she asked back, sounding as confused as he felt.

"I-I never said that!" Eddie protested. On the contrary, she was a silhouette of a body shape that on a normal woman would have  drove him crazy to think about (not that it ever stopped him thinking about it). "It's just... well, you've... never... done this before, I mean."

She did the eye-twitch again, though he couldn't tell what it meant even through their bond. "I was worried," she said, placing her slick palm under one side of his jaw. As tendril-like fingers held his face, he couldn't help leaning into them.

"You were so tired... so full of pain. I sought a way to help by tracking the source of it all. I found it... but you said to stay away from _that_ part of your mind. I obeyed. But in the small glimpse that I obtained... I saw your frustrations. More than just from the spider. I saw what you really wanted... and I became it."

She gestured to her new curve-laden body, forcing Eddie to give it a third glance over in disbelief. "You... became this because of _me_?" 

The symbiote chirred, a sound he'd rarely ever heard from her. It was like a purr put under water. "You have other needs as a human besides revenge, Eddie. As _your_ other... I want to help you alleviate them." Her hand moved so that she was now massaging the back of his neck, and at the same time she pushed even deeper to his subconscious there. In just the space of seconds hundreds of mental images flashed before Eddie’s vision, leaving him stunned at the graphic depictions that she had shown him. He'd seen them all before, in his own fantasies, but this time they all starred his symbiote.

If that was what she wanted to do to him, what she wanted him to do to her... letting her stick so tightly to him in the first place was a bad idea.

"That's... n-not necessary, really," he insisted, hoping to whatever God there was that blushes didn't show in dreams.

"Oh?" she asked, almost gleefully. "Then why is your hand there?" She pointed down to her chest... where his hand was lingering on one of her smooth breasts. He didn't even remember moving his arms, but the mental storm she'd given him must have made him lose conscious control. If it had lasted just s bit longer... what else would he have done?

“You are still hesitant," she said, lightly taking hold of his hand as she spread tendrils around his fingers. "Unsure of what I show you...” The symbiote grated in his ear, left leg rubbing suggestively along his side as her chest swelled just below his chin. “I will happily demonstrate just what I am capable of.”  
Before he had a chance to reply, his mouth was suddenly swallowed by a black void as something long snaked down his throat. And before he could choke, his surroundings blacked out along with the woman’s still-clinging figure.

//

Eddie's eyes snapped open, his body not quite caught up with his mind as he lay still on the bed, limbs numb and sprawled across the sheets. He tried moving them, sweating even more with the effort. His muscles bulged as he exerted but not even his strength could move them, so he sighed in defeat. On top of having the strangest wet dream conceivable, he just _had_ to have sleep paralysis!  
Though his memory of his encounter with that symbiote-formed woman was blurry, he recalled there being some sort of conversation about danger... and them both having a great deal of physical contact.

Glancing over at his alarm clock informed him that he would have to get ready in less than an hour. He grunted with dismay, debating whether he should just go back to sleep for another equally trippy dream, or take a cold shower to deal with the situation in his pants.

As he tried to get up, he realized that there was weight on his chest preventing him from moving. Not sleep paralysis. Literally lying on top of him was a heavy, pitch black shape.

  
He instinctively struggled, squirming against it as he tried to free himself from the pressure. But even with his strength recovered it easily pinned his arms down with its hands, trapping him in a constricting hold and not relenting until he tired himself out again. 

"I am of no harm, Eddie Brock," a familiar raspy voice whispered out in the darkness.

He adjusted his eyes to the low lighting, spotting very familiar white markings that he saw in what he thought was just a dream.

"...Holy shit, you were serious." 

"Of course." The symbiote released his arms as a slit appeared in her face, as if she was smiling. "This is a very serious matter, after all." She had a hand on his bare stomach, sliding a tendril along his abdomen and over his pecs as he stared up in awe.

Eddie drew in his arms in by reflex, stopping the wandering tendril just before it reached his collarbone. Even as his body flinched he gazed at the slick mask above him, and the pushed-out pair of tits that quivered for contact. He shuddered, not wanting to admit that he was getting turned on.

Attempting to resist the temptation, he sat up as well as he could with her weight on him and cautiously placed his hands on her shoulders. They jiggled as his fingers grooved into the viscous skin. "Look... Venom-"

She snapped her finger back to her hand to interrupt him. "No, Eddie. _Together_ we are Venom." Reaching out to his touch and taking hold of his hand, she looped fingers through and pressed in closer. "But you may call this manifestation something else, if you'd wish."

Trying to remain firm with her, Eddie pulled his hand away and drew in a deep breath to calm his nerves and raging hard-on. "Okay, uh... Symby...?" She didn't seem to mind his on-the-spot nickname, so he continued. "I just have to let you know, I'm not really... comfortable, with what you suggested before."

A tentacle reached out from her shoulder, rubbing against his face soothingly. "I sense conflicting signals. And that you have concerns toward the significance of this in the face of our bond."

He grasped the tentacle and pulled away, reluctantly. "Well, yeah... it's not right for me to go and fuck my suit." That was a sentence he never thought he'd say out loud, and it almost made him pinch himself to check that he wasn't dreaming. "Even if I kind of want to, and even if you... promise something like _that_."

Symby pulled her hovering tentacles back, the white marks like eyes on her face creasing in confusion above a glossy pout. "What is so wrong with this? I don't understand."

She wasn't playing dumb to try and persuade him; through their bond he could tell she genuinely didn't see the issue. This was the first time her alien nature had ever been an issue for him.

"I... ah, geez... because, it's..."

"Because you think you will take advantage of my offer?" Symby asked. "Because it's not normal on your planet?" She eased herself closer to him, as if she was pulled toward his obvious erection and intent on making it even more so. "Eddie, love... since when were we ever _normal_?"

Dammit, she was right. She usually was. Even so, Eddie still had some moral ground left to defend. "B-but- you're my _suit_! I mean... to even think that... _this_ would happen-" She interruped him again, this time by a tangle of tiny black strands pressed against his mouth.

"When we become Venom," Symby said slowly, "I cover every inch of your body, from your appendages to your erogenous regions." She curled a tendril over his bulge as she spoke, perfectly proving her point. "How is this any more intimate than that?

Her answer stumped him into a momentary silence, and made him wonder if he ever felt anything besides a rush of rigor when becoming Venom. As he thought back on what she'd shown him, he realised his feelings towards them were almost exactly like that adrenaline rush. The bliss of being one with his other, truly bonded together in their single purpose.

Even so... that still didn't make things between them feel natural. "I just... didn't think that a symbiote bond would go to this level," he murmured. "Is it meant to?"

The symbiote paused, reminiscing of a time when it coexisted with its fellow brethren. It didn't like to do so very often, so it came to a conclusion quickly.

"Truthfully... no. It was never considered by the others. But they had been too occupied with taking all of their host's energy." Tensing the tendril, it added, "They would never have that much foresight for their hosts."

"...Oh." The revelation made him consider the short history that Symby had as far as consensual hosts. Not wanting to think on it any further at incurring rage toward a _certain individual,_ he leaned over and took Symby's hand between both of his own. Looking at her beautiful form and how anxious she was for an encounter, he started to consider the offer seriously.

After all, it was a serious matter.

Symby must've noticed his change of mood because she moved her hands toward his chest as, with slick skin rippling across her face to form her mouth fully, she gently pressed a formatted pair of lips on his. He gasped at the contact, but, rather than push her away, he slowly welcomed her closer as he wrapped arms around her waist.

Plump breasts pressed up against him as Symby sat on his lap, her legs on either side of him. She nipped teasingly on the edges of his mouth, prompting him to more aggressively engage in the kiss. He prodded his tongue on her dark lips, with equal measures of curiosity and arousal driving him forward.  
Symby opened up for him, letting him explore as she pulled both hands up to his face. He hadn’t anticipated that she would taste any different than another human mouth, but, to his surprise, he was greeted with a pleasantly sweet flavor unlike anything he had ever tasted before.

Muffled groans emitted from its host, and it felt a surge of passion coming from him. The symbiote was well aware of feeling the few moments that its host displayed sexual desire, usually while he self-satisfied himself. However, Symby had not expected feeling it with such intensity as it felt it now.

Her body shook and she barely managed from screeching out in pleasure before she composed herself.

Eddie stopped, eyebrow creasing as he saw her reactions. "Symby!"

Symby reformatted herself once more, managing to keep her molecules in the same shape. "I apologise, that was... unexpected."

Restraining himself from making a quip about how unexpected this whole morning was, he replied, "If things start getting to be too much for you, we can always stop."

Symby shook her head. "I assure you, I am fine, Eddie. But I have never felt _you_ so excited."

At the mention of that observation, Eddie flushed. "Well, it's... been a while since I last did this."

"I know." Eddie thought that she would have winked if she was able to. "But I'd like to continue... if that's alright."

"I just need to know if you'll still be okay," Eddie told her, cautiously stroking her still-shaking body. "You know I don't want to hurt you."

The honesty behind the statement struck a chord in Symby. Its last host had never displayed such level of consideration for the symbiote's well-being, too preoccupied on other personal problems to pay attention to what it needed.

He felt her thoughts as soon as she had them, and frowned. Coming closer, he pulled her toward him. "You don't need to think about Parker anymore," he spat, more out of contempt toward the man who singlehandedly ruined his career.

She brought herself out of contemplation to gaze at him. A sense of admiration flooded her and she came to accept his touch, curling her body up on him.

He hugged her tightly, the feeling underneath his pants becoming more and more unbearable by the second.

And of course she could feel it, the hard space between her soft thighs. While her face was next to his ear, she hissed as something wet flicked along his neck.

"Do you want to fuck me, Eddie?" she asked, already slipping a tendril into his briefs to tug them down.

He tensed, a dual assault of arousal hitting him from both the raspy question and the many black strands stroking his cock. He growled right back to her.

"...Yes." Determined to make them both forget about Spiderman, he reached his hands down to her rear and pulled her down on top of him. The move did not surprise her, as she barely lost grip of his erection as she weighed him down yet again.

With his hands already squished around her butt, he pulled them down her waist to position her legs so that he was squished in between her thighs. With his dick between her thighs, Symby gazed down at the arched shaft.

Acting upon past experiences Eddie had with other women, she acted carefully, slowly gripping his penis and moving her hand up and down his length, as he moaned and squirmed at the sensation of having another hand jacking him off for once.

Pushing him until hot pre-ejaculate ran onto her digits, she removed her hand and cautiously balanced herself on top of him, moving in so she aligned her opening atop his head. She rolled her hips, teasing him as he hissed out shaky breaths.

Figuring that human women would usually have lubricated their inner walls at this point, Symby tensed as the faux-organ flooded with a gushy warmth, a few drops of her premade lube landing on and around Eddie's dick.

Noting the gruff impatience coming from Eddie at this point, she fitted the head into the folds of her pussy, slowly pushing him inside her until the entire length was sheathed.

"Ohhh, God, Symby..."

The sensation of fullness, along with Eddie's amazement and the continued waves of need coming from him, made Symby's body fluctuate in anticipation. Her features began to soften while she pumped his cock in and out in a rhythmic pace.

"A-ahhh!" he yelled, gripping at the sheets as she bounced in front of him, her tits on full display and her hands resting against his chest. Despite the relatively strange experience, he felt himself coming closer and closer to the brink, her pussy's tightness encouraging him further into orgasm.

"Faster," he groaned, head moving to the side as she complied, quickening herself, but still managing to keep him from slipping out of her. Her tongue lolled out of her gaping mouth, extending past her chin as she continued riding him.

He cursed, the stimulation becoming too much for him to handle before he shouted out and ejaculated into her, rapid spurts of cum filling her. His head rolled back, the haze of his orgasm and the exhaustion from the experience relaxing his tensed muscles.

A high pitched yelp also escaped Symby's mouth, the climax of her host washing over her and causing her body to tremble as her senses were overloaded. Her hands and thighs started to liquefy, her form becoming too difficult to maintain.  
Gasping for air, he barely noticed Symby dissolving until warm, black ooze splashed down all over him, covering his bare abdomen, torso, and still throbbing penis.

“Symby!” He sat up in shock, hands frantically running over the goop as he tried to process what had just happened.

 _'We... I am alright,'_  the symbiote spoke as soon as it was able to pass through a coherent phrase through the bond. The fluid quivered, coming off the sheets and covering him fully, as if to merge to become Venom.

Eddie felt the surge of power from being sheathed in its essence, almost passing out from the strong pulses of sexual excitement flowing from all around him. He arched, eyes shutting tightly as he came once more inside the suit.

Realizing what he had done, he awkwardly picked himself up and glanced down at his semi-flaccid bulge. His face flushed brightly of embarrassment and the afterglow of intercourse as he muttered, “Sorry about that..."

The symbiote chucked lightheartedly and Eddie placed a clawed hand on his face, remembering that, despite what he thought, it still made no difference to Symby.  
Peeking through his fingers, he looked at the time and shook his head in dismay.

“Even if I had a bit more time, I doubt I’d be able to go back to sleep after this," he groaned. The symbiote didn't feel guilty, knowing that despite the long day ahead he hadn't felt this good since before they met.


End file.
